Prince John's biggest threats/Not in Nottingham/Friar Tuck arrested
Here is how Prince John begins his biggest threats in Mickey Mouse and Robin Hood. Meanwhile, the Sheriff of Nottingham collected taxes while singing to tune. Sheriff of Nottingham: (singing) He throws an angry tantrum if he cannot have his way He calls for Mom and sucks his thumb and doesn't want to play Too late to be known as John the First He's sure to be known as John the Worst (speaking to Hiss) How about that? Sir Hiss: That's P.J. To a "T." Let me try. Let me try. (testing his tune) Too late to be known as John the First (notice Prince John and Mr. Winkie) He's sure to be known as John the Worst (stutters and gulps) The fabulous, marvellous, merciful, ch-ch-chivalrous... Sheriff of Nottingham: Oh, ya got it all wrong, Hiss. The snivellin', grovellin', measly, weaselly... Prince John: Enough! (shows his bottle of win agains the wall above the Sheriff) Sheriff of Nottingham: But-But, uh, Sire, it's a big hit. The whole village is singin' it. Prince John: Oh, they are, are they? Well, they'll be singing a different tune. Double the taxes. Mr. Winkie: Triple the taxes. Prince John: (squeezing Hiss' neck) Squeeze every last drop... out of those insolent, musical peasants. At a rainy day in Nottingham, the whole village were suffering the taxes. Alan-A-Dale: (narrating) Man, oh, man. That Prince John sure made good his threat. And his helpless subjects paid dearly for his humiliation, believe me. Taxes, taxes, taxes. Why, he taxed the heart and soul out of the poor people of Nottingham. And if you couldn't pay your taxes, you went to jail. (seen in jail) Yep. I'm in here too. Nottingham was in deep trouble. Every town... Has its ups and downs... Sometimes ups... Outnumber the downs... But not in Nottingham. I'm inclined to believe, If we were so down, We'd up and leave, We'd up and fly if we had wings for flyin'... Can't you see the tears we're cryin'? Can't there be some happiness for me? Not in Nottingham. Meanwhile at the church, Friar Tuck was ringing his bell in hopes anyone would come. Sexton Mouse: Friar Tuck. (sighed) I don't think anyone is coming. Friar Tuck: You're right, Sexton, but maybe the sound of this church bell... will bring those poor people some comfort. We must do what we can to keep their hopes alive. Little Sister: Oh. How can there be any hope with that tyrant Prince John... taxing the heart and soul out of the poor people? Friar Tuck: Yes, those poor people. (checking the poor box) Look. Our poor box is like our church. Empty. But then, Mickey and his friends came to visit his church. Mickey Mouse: Hiya, Friar Tuck! Friar Tuck: Oh, welcome, My friends. I was beginning to think you guys wouldn't come. Scrooge McDuck: We're just glad to pay our respect to God, Friar Tuck. Then, Little Sister came out with a farthing she had left. Little Sister: Friar Tuck. We've saved this. It's not much, but please take it for the poor. Friar Tuck: Your last farthing? Ah, Little Sister. No one can give more than that. (places it inside the poor box) Bless you both. Sexton Mouse: Oh, we were just saving it for a rainy day. Friar Tuck: Well, it's rainin' now. (chuckles) Things can't get worse. Sheriff of Nottingham: Howdy, Friar. Well, it looks like I dropped by just in time. Scrooge McDuck: Curse Me Kilt, not the sheriff again! Sexton Mouse: What does that big-bellied bully want here? Little Sister: Father, shh. Sheriff of Nottingham: (looks in the box) Hmm. Well, what have we got here? Friar Tuck: Now, just a minute, Sheriff. Th-Th-Th-Th-That's the poor box! Sheriff of Nottingham: It sure is, and I'll just take it for poor Prince John. Every little bit helps. Little Sister: Ooh. You put that back. Sheriff of Nottingham: And his Majesty also blesses you, Little Sister. Friar Tuck: You thievin' scoundrel! Sheriff of Nottingham: Now, take it easy, Friar. I'm just doin' my duty. Friar Tuck: Collectin' taxes... for that arrogant, greedy, ruthless, no-good Prince John? Sheriff of Nottingham: Listen, Friar. You're mighty preachy... and you gonna preach your neck right into a hangman's noose. Friar Tuck: Get outta my church! Out! Sheriff of Nottingham: Ooh! Friar Tuck: Out! Sheriff of Nottingham: Ooh! Friar Tuck: Out! Sheriff of Nottingham: Ooh! Friar Tuck: Out! Sheriff of Nottingham: Ooh! Little Sister: Oh, dear me. Outside the church, Friar Tuck pick a fight with the Sheriff. Friar Tuck: You want taxes? I'll give you taxes! Sheriff of Nottingham: (gets hit a few times) Ow! Sexton Mouse: Give it to him! Give it to him! Give it to him, Friar! But little did Friar Tuck realize, Trigger started covering his face with his hood and gets hit not knowing where he's going. Sheriff of Nottingham: You're under arrest for high treason to the crown. (cuffs him by the neck) Little Sister: Oh, no. (starting to cry) Sexton Mouse: Oh, there, there, Mother. And sadly, Friar Tuck was been taken to prison. Alan-A-Dale: Every town... Has its ups and downs... Sometimes ups... Outnumber the downs... But not in Nottingham. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225